My Friend Or My Love
by ucielbaka
Summary: Sudah lama Sakura berteman dengan Sasuke dan juga Naruto , bahkan sejak mereka TK , tetapi rasa cinta tumbuh pada diri Sakura pada Sasuke , akankah Sakura bisa Mendapatkan Sasuke?


**My Friend Or My Love**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship , Romance

Author : ucielbaka

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rating : T semi M

Warning : Alur Cepat , OOC , EYD Kacau

Di sebuah atap sekolah terdapat tiga orang siswa yang sedang bersantai , mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke Uchiha ,dan Sakura Haruno , mereka sudah berteman sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak ,dan mereka selalu masuk pada sekolah yang sama.

"waah , awan nya bagus sekali !" ucap Sakura saat memandang pada langit yang cerah itu , " tak terasa sudah lama kita berteman , dan kita juga sebentar lagi akan lulus dari sekolah ini" ucap Sakura , "nanti kalau dah lulus jangan lupa sama teman ya!" lanjut Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya yang tengah asyik makan itu , " Hn" jawab kedua sahabatnya itu dengan nada malas.

Tak lama setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi , semua murid segera masuk ke kelas begitu juga dengan mereka bertiga , tak lama setelah itu Tsunade Sensei masuk ke kelas yang di tempati Sakura dan sahabatnya , " Anak-anak jangan lupa ujian nasional satu minggu lagi akan dimulai , jadi saya harap kalian semua belajar dengan giat " ucap Tsunade Sensei di akhir pelajaran dan tak lama setelah itu bel berbunyi sebagai tanda pulang sekolah , semua murid berhamburan keluar bagaikan ayam yang berebut mencari cacing.

" Sasuke" panggil Sakura gugup pada Sasuke , " ada apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke , " maukah kamu pulang bersa~" belum selesai Sakura bicara perkataannya telah di potong oleh gadis bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah saingan Sakura , ya dia Ino Yamanaka , beredar hosip di sekolah bahwa Ino berpacaran dengan Sasuke , tapi Sakura menampik itu , toh menurutnya Sasuke tak menyukai Ino , " Sasuke sayang , aku pulang bareng kamu ya?" tanya Ino genit pada Sasuke , Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memasang wajah kesal , " A-ano , aku tak bisa" jawab Sasuke pada Ino , " ayolah kamu bisa istirahat sebentar di rumahku , mumpung orangtuaku pergi" ucap Ino lagi dengan menarik tangan Sasuke , Sakura tampak kesal dan dia mencoba membuntuti mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai di rumah Ino , Sakura mencoba memanjat pohon yang ada di rumah Ino , dan dia mencoba mengamati mereka berdua dari situ , " bagus , di pohon ini aku bisa melhiat apa yang mereka lakukan di ruang keluarga" ucap Sakura , dia kaget bukan main saat setelah Ino berganti pakaian , tampak jelas bahwa Ino hamya memakai kaos sampai di atas perut dan menggunakan celana mini yang ketat , bisa dilihat jika Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat Ino , kini Sakura seperti kepanasan melihat saingannya yang seperti itu , " sial , kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu?" umpat Sakura , dia selalu mengintai kegiatan-kegiatan yang Ino lakukan dengan Sasuke , dan pada puncaknya kepala Sakura seperti bom atom yang meledak , dia melihat Ino mencium bibir Sasuke dengan mesra , Sakura ingin menghajar Ino sekarang jika bisa , tapi itu tak mungkin , karena nantinya pasti akan ketahuan dan malah Sasuke menjauhinya.

" sial , dasar tak tahu diri , bisa bisanya kau merebut first kiss Sasuke dari ku" dan dia melihat kalau Sasuke akan pulang , dan dia segera meringkuk di pohon agar tak ketahuan Sasuke , setelah Sasuke agak jauh dan Ino juga pergi ke kamarnya , Sakura segera turun dari pohon , tampaknya dia tergesa gesa akibat kejadian tadi , **SREEKK BUGGH** , akibatnya dia terjatuh dari pohon itu , untungnya Ino tak mendengarnya , Sakura berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke rumahnya , karena rasa sakit pada kakinya akibat terjatuh dari pohon.

Hari demi hari dia melihat kedua sejoli itu semakin mesra , tampaknya Sakura telah putus asa untuk mendapatkan Sasuke , " kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" umpat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri , saat itu pula dia mempunyai ide , dia segera menemui sahabatnya yang seperti nya gila bagi Sakura , ya bukan siapa lagi kalau tidak Naruto , pria itu selalu saja ingin menjadi pacar Sakura , dan kini dia akan merencanakan sesuatu bersama Naruto.

Saat dia mencari Naruto , dia melihat pria bersurai kuning itu sedang berduaan dengan gadis bersurai lavender di taman , dan dia meyakini bahwa itu adalah Naruto , tapi siapa hadis bersurai lavender itu? , dia segera menghampiri Naruto , dan dia kaget bukan kepayang ternyata gadis itu adalah Hinata , teman satu bangku Sakura , selama ini dia tak pernah melihat jika Hinata adalah pacar Naruto dan setiap istirahat pasti Hinata selalu ke perpustakaan dan tak pernah berjalan berdua pria , terkecuali kakaknya yang bernama Neji , " Hinata? , ternyata kau berpacaran dengan si kuning idiot ini ya?" tanya Sakura sembari mengeluarkan senyuman jahil , " K-kenapa Sakura? , apa aku salah? Tanya Hinata gugup , " bu-bukan begitu , selama ini kan aku tak pernah melihat mu dekat sama pria , apalagi idiot ini" jawab Sakura dengan menahan tawanya , " Sakura kenapa selalu memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang tersindir dengan ucapan Sakura , " baik , aku tak akan panggil seperti itu lagi , tapi kali ini aku butuh bantuan mu Naruto" ucap Sakura serius pada Naruto , "bantuan apa ?" tanya Naruto heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yak gimana para reader? Singkat kan , maafin author soalnya sibuk , apalagi kemarin pas idul adha , author pergi bhaksos , dari puasa arofah sampe kemarin hari jum'at , jadi ga ada waktu buat upload ,.maafin yak , oya jangan lupa reviewnya ya dan RnR , Jaa!**


End file.
